Requiem for a Poker Match
by Flying Rainbow Penguin
Summary: A oneshot I did whilst listening to 'Requiem for a dream'  Lux Aeterna  What happens when a poker match ensues on Saturday night at the Castle that never was? Listen to Lux Aeterna at the same time as reading for epic effect. Implied Zemyx.


Sometimes, music made everything epic.

Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus put their chips on the table. Each one wearing their own poker face. Luxord and Xigbar both wearing slight smirks. Xaldin and Lexaeus wore straight faces.

Each one equally difficult to read. In Larxene's opinion, the rest of the organization was crowded round the game. Zexion and Vexen behind Lexeaus, Demyx backing Xigbar, Marluxia and Siax behind Xaldin, Roxas and Axel giving Luxord their approval. Xemnas overseeing, and Larxene just skulked around the table not wanting to join sides.

And the music that Demyx had picked out, although it had been over used and abused just made it all worthwhile.

Requiem for a Dream.

The cards had already been dealt, now it was a matter of bluffing and nerves.

"Five." Lexaeus uttered placing chips infront of him. Everything he did was steady and well thought out.

Xigabar's reaction was instant, "I see you, and raise you ten." He shuffled the counters out into the pile.

"Raise you five." Luxord smirked his reactions also more delicate and thought out.

"I see your bet." Xaldin muttered placing in twenty chips.

"Well gentlemen, this appears like it'll be a high game indeed." Luxord said slowly interupting the silence between them; trying to reading each and every man in turn.

Zexion leant forward and whispered something into Lexaeus' ear that Larxene couldn't hear. The man nodded and took out another five chips. "Raise you five." He mumbled in his deep voice.

"Demyx," Xigbar laughed, "Seems your toy boy's caught me out. Best to quit while we're ahead right?" Demyx blushed a deep red and nodded whereas Zexion was practically seething where he stood., Xigbar put his cards out. "I fold."

'So that's what he was saying, Xigbar was bluffing.' Larxene thought to herself, knowing everyone else was thinking the same.

"Wise choice." Luxord replied, turning to to the man, "Though, I really thought you'd put up more of a fight than that."

"We're both skint as it is Lux, we don't need you helping us into poverty." Xigbar replied gesturing at him and Demyx.

An elabourate silence went across the room, as Luxord took out a couple of his chips.

"I raise you ten." He finally announced. Turning to Xaldin. Whom Xigbar had now taken a stance behind. Demyx had practically skipped over to Zexion. Xigbar mouthed something at Demyx which looked to Larxene like 'Traitor'. Demyx mouthed back a 'Sorry' and proceeded to cling onto the illusionist's arm.

Xaldin sighed again placing a further ten chips into the centre. "I see your bet." He repeated somewhat more wearily than the last time.

"Raise five." More counters shuffled into the pile.

"How about we make this more interesting." Luxord offered, raising one of his eyebrows. His thick accent capturing the people around him. "I raise you fifty." He slyly replied pushing an entire pile of chips into the middle of the table. Marluxia whistled through his teeth.

Xaldin shook his head, "Fold." He mumbled throwing his cards out onto the table. Xigbar, Marluxia bit their lips in disapointment, Siax rolled his eyes before walking over to Luxord, Marluxia followed in persuit, Xigbar went over to Lexaeus group.

'Probably just to try and touch Demyx.' Larxene thought to herself. As she got up, wondering which side to join.

Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar.

Or Luxord, Axel, Roxas, Siax and Marluxia.

Xaldin wondered over to Lexaeus' group.

'Might as well even the numbers.' The girl thought as she quickly moved over to Luxord's group.

Lexaeus looked carefully at his cards, then up at Luxord. "I see your bet, and raise you five." His low voice said, ushering forward a larger pile of chips.

"All in?" Luxord offered.

"All in." The larger man repeated; he pushed his chips forward and Luxord repeated the action.

Everyone seemed to be leaned over to look at the cards. Roxas trembling slightly from the sheer drama of it all.

The song was still playing.

"Ready?" Luxord smirked his cards fanned out for all of his group to see. Axel bit down on his lip, Larxene felt like she was ready to explode.

"Ready." Lexeaus parroted, Vexen was tapping his foot impatiently and if Demyx held onto Zexion's arm any tighter, Larxene swore it would snap.

The cards flew onto the table at the exact same time.

"Royal flush. I believe you owe me one hundred and thirty five munny." Luxord smiled looking up at Lexaeus his hand was unbeatable, the silent hero was defeated.

"Straight flush." The man muttered leaning back in his chair. Demyx near enough fell to the floor, Roxas did. The intenseness of the battle suddenly over.

Zexion shook his head and turned away, Vexen sighed heavily. Xigbar smirked as usual but the sparkle gone from his eye. Xaldin looked over at the other group.

Axel was jumping up and down motioning for Siax to do likewise. Marluxia was smirking at the other group, obviously pleased with himself for unknown reasons. Larxene punched the air in triumph.

The two competitors just sat in silence, Luxord basking in his glory, and Lexaeus left to shame.

'Damn,' Larxene thought to herself, 'Could a Saturday night be anymore epic?'


End file.
